<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WANNABE 02 by yiketaotao25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710304">WANNABE 02</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25'>yiketaotao25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X1 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketaotao25/pseuds/yiketaotao25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节贺文/完全是凌晨用手机的速打 有错别字和语序不通请指出 我来修改/承接上篇吧 其实这本来是个自行车 不知道我怎么写着写着就瓢了 还好我及时刹车/ 剧情其实也有些独立/一半X5一半25吧</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>25 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WANNABE 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节贺文/完全是凌晨用手机的速打 有错别字和语序不通请指出 我来修改/承接上篇吧 其实这本来是个自行车 不知道我怎么写着写着就瓢了 还好我及时刹车/ 剧情其实也有些独立/一半X5一半25吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到宿舍已经是凌晨一点了，而曹承衍像是又醒了，但还是晕晕乎乎，神智不清。<br/>李垠尚扶着从金曜汉背上下来还迷迷糊糊，醉醺醺的曹承衍，竟觉得他哥是如此可爱，似乎，这是李垠尚第一次见到如此不顾形象的曹承衍。<br/>顺利和李翰洁换了房间，把曹承衍放倒在床上，起身去厨房间端来经纪人一早就为大家准备好的醒酒汤。<br/>看到在床上睡的迷迷糊糊的曹承衍，李垠尚思量再三，还是决定把曹承衍喊醒。<br/>“承衍哥...”没有反应。<br/>“承衍哥，快起来把醒酒汤喝掉。”李垠尚只能凑近曹承衍耳边再轻喊。<br/>依旧没有反应，以至于一个眉头都没有皱。<br/>李垠尚叹了口气，伸手，在他好看的承衍哥脸上轻轻拍打“承衍哥...醒一醒，把醒酒汤喝了再睡，不然明天会头疼的。”<br/>依旧没有任何反应。没办法，李垠尚只能使出杀手锏，带着威胁的语气“承衍哥.....再不醒来我可就走咯。”像是听到李垠尚的警告般。床上的曹承衍有了反应，嘴巴里哼唧着什么“唔—”表示着抗议。<br/>晕晕眩眩的，曹承衍终于睁开了那双迷醉的眼睛来，盯着李垠尚看。迷茫的看着他，头，好痛，好沉，仿佛有一个人在里面敲。<br/>曹承衍使劲敲了敲自己的脑袋，想清醒一些。他的意识还算清醒，可是脑袋很迟钝。<br/>曹承衍的样子，李垠尚都看在眼里。“哥以后还喝这么多酒吗？”走过去，伸手，按在曹承衍的太阳穴上轻揉，试着让他好过一点。<br/>曹承衍迷茫的摇摇头，扒拉着头发，柔顺的发丝被他扒的有些凌乱。不喝了.......以后打死他也不喝了，头，好难受，感觉要掉下来！<br/>李垠尚看着曹承衍的样子，越发的觉得可爱，这可是他从没有见过的曹承衍。<br/>伸手拿过床头柜的醒酒汤，递到曹承衍嘴边“承衍哥，把他喝下去。”<br/>一股呛人的苦味弥漫在鼻尖，曹承衍头摇的像拨浪鼓。“不要喝，好苦。”<br/>“乖一点，承衍哥。”此时的李垠尚觉得曹承衍就是个小孩子，需要哄着。<br/>“喝了，承衍哥的头就不会疼了。”李垠尚继续哄着。<br/>“真的？”曹承衍的脸上写着满脸不信。“嗯，真的。”李垠尚一脸正经回答。<br/>“好吧...那我就信你一回。”曹承衍接过碗，探出丁香小舌，试探了一番。最后捏着鼻子，咕嘟咕嘟全部喝下去了。<br/>“骗人。”曹承衍喝完，扑通一下躺进了床里，一双迷离的眼睛盯着李垠尚，控诉着他。“哪有？”李垠尚不解的看着他。<br/>“你说喝了就不会头疼的，可还是好疼。”曹承衍内心的不满，全向李垠尚发出来，表示着他的不满。<br/>“哎...哪有那么快的。”李垠尚笑着说。<br/>门外，金宇硕是想来看看曹承衍的，可看到这一幕，心脏不由得，狠狠地漏跳一拍。他的心，完全失去了控制。他很想走进去，狠狠的吻曹承衍。可他，却已经失去了资格。缓缓走下楼，他可能是真的弄丢了曹承衍。<br/>“好热.....”曹承衍扒拉着自己的衬衫。<br/>“承衍哥，你能起来自己洗个澡吗？”李垠尚表示怀疑。<br/>曹承衍好像根本没有听李垠尚再说什么，直直站起来，拿了梳洗的衣物，就出门往浴室走去，李垠尚只能在后面看着他，生怕曹承衍一不小心跌倒。<br/>许是酒精在作祟，才跨进浴室一步，身子猛的像前倾斜，像是要把地板砸出个洞来。<br/>“承衍哥....”李垠尚在后面急的喊了出来。<br/>在浴室刚洗漱完的金宇硕眼疾手快，及时接住了曹承衍。“你......洗个澡...急什么？”虽然是责备的语气，可这语气透露着关怀和宠溺。<br/>“嗯...”曹承衍腻歪在金宇硕怀里，他有些贪恋，就让他接着酒劲放肆一会吧。“好难受哦....”有多久没对着金宇硕撒娇了呢。<br/>金宇硕叹了一口气，把曹承衍打横抱起来，放坐在琉璃台上让其坐着。人家说醉酒的人最麻烦，是真的很麻烦。<br/>李垠尚看着这一切，眼睛有点湿，还是不行吗，果然自己还是比不过宇硕哥，自嘲的笑了笑，转身离开，把空间留给他们。<br/>“先乖乖坐着，我去给你放水。”曹承衍从金宇硕怀里滑落，听着他的话好好坐着。<br/>很快，金宇硕放好水出来，曹承衍还是那么坐着，眼睛睁的大大的，迷茫的看着他。<br/>“好了...可以进去了。”金宇硕触碰到曹承衍滚烫的肌肤时，浑身颤抖了一下。“去洗澡吧。”金宇硕作势就要去抱曹承衍。“奥。”曹承衍也很温顺，顺势往他怀里一倒。<br/>金宇硕把曹承衍放在浴缸前，“你可以自己来吗？”<br/>“嗯...”曹承衍头重重一点，便开始解自己上衣扣子，这可急坏了金宇硕，他还在这呢，急忙拉住曹承衍的手“等等....等我出去再解。”<br/>浴室门合上，金宇硕在外面叮嘱“有事情就喊我，我在外面。”<br/>亦不知道曹承衍在浴室呆了多久，久到金宇硕以为曹承衍在里面睡着了，只能起身去敲门。<br/>“承衍？好了吗？”里面没有任何反应。<br/>“承衍？”再敲门已经没有回应。<br/>“曹承衍？”金宇硕的眉头皱了皱。“再不说话，我就要进去了。”<br/>结果，还是没有声音。<br/>一阵心悸涌上心头，不再犹豫，推开门就走进去。<br/>只是站在门口，金宇硕愣住了。眼前的人怔怔的坐在地上，脸上挂着泪，低头抽泣。<br/>金宇硕心一颤，有些痛。<br/>走向曹承衍，捧起曹承衍被泪水侵染的脸，“怎么了？怎么哭了？”<br/>曹承衍就这么一直看着金宇硕.......不说话。<br/>“到底怎么了？”金宇硕忍不住又问。<br/>曹承衍突的推开金宇硕，偏开头，摇了摇头。<br/>有人说，这种喝醉酒又半醒半醉的样子是最痛苦的，可谁知道他本就内心伤痛，只是借着酒劲发出来而已。<br/>而这个让他伤，让他痛的罪魁祸首就在眼前。<br/>一想到这，眼泪又不争气的流下来，伸手胡乱抹掉，可越掉越多。<br/>金宇硕突然明白过来，心跟着揪痛。<br/>伸出修长的手擦掉曹承衍脸上的泪“别哭了。”<br/>金宇硕突来的动作，让曹承衍有些贪恋，一双眼睛盯着他，仿佛要把他盯出一个洞来。<br/>“头...还疼吗？”金宇硕又问，此时的曹承衍清醒了许多。<br/>伸手，在金宇硕的错愕中把他的脖颈勾住，一个深吻就向着金宇硕袭去。<br/>曹承衍想，就借着酒劲，这么放肆一次好不好，就这一次。<br/>此刻的曹承衍，比任何时间还要清醒。<br/>曹承衍吻着金宇硕，只是嘴贴着嘴，对于金宇硕来说有点难熬。<br/>伸手，回抱住曹承衍，把舌头探入嘴巴里，加深这个吻。<br/>一时间，整个浴室充满着暧昧的因子。<br/>很久很久，直到曹承衍的泪染湿了金宇硕的嘴角，他才松开他的唇瓣。<br/>金宇硕捧起曹承衍的脸庞，曹承衍就这么看着金宇硕。<br/>“你...还爱我吗？”曹承衍突然开口问到，声音有些哽咽。金宇硕微微一怔，嘴巴张了张，发现声音有点沙哑，发不出声来。<br/>“你醉了，先去睡觉吧。”不知道对于曹承衍现在是什么感情，金宇硕有点想逃避，伸手要抱他回房间。<br/>“我没醉！”推开金宇硕要抱他的手。眼泪又不争气的流下来。<br/>“别哭了，曹承衍你别哭了，不要再金宇硕面前哭了。”曹承衍心里想着，一次又一次把眼泪抹掉，可一次又一次不争气的流下来。<br/>“真是个笨蛋！”金宇硕说着。他的话让曹承衍瞳孔不由得放大。再他还没来的反应。<br/>金宇硕的吻就朝着曹承衍袭去。只是这个吻很轻，很柔，似乎是带着挑逗的意味。<br/>很久，金宇硕才放开曹承衍。<br/>对着曹承衍一笑，顺势抱起曹承衍。他没有挣扎，反而贪恋这个怀抱。<br/>把曹承衍放在床上，他似乎没有回神，也没有意识到这个不是他的房间。<br/>把曹承衍放倒在床上，自己也跟着钻进被窝。“你...怎么？”曹承衍这才回过神来，他被吓到，有那么一刻想逃离，这里有这不好的回忆，却被金宇硕抱住不能动弹。<br/>“再不睡天就要亮了。”拉过曹承衍的身子，抱进怀里。<br/>“你怎么带我来你房间？”曹承衍还是问出来。<br/>“你不是问了我问题吗？我来给你答案。”金宇硕轻笑，吻落在曹承衍额头。<br/>曹承衍的心一下子收紧几分，他有些期待。<br/>“我一直都爱着承衍...只是我的爱可能让承衍感到了负担，但自始自终我都只爱你一个人。”金宇硕一边说一边不忘看着曹承衍的反应。<br/>“奥。”曹承衍微微别开头，不再看他。<br/>“累不累？”金宇硕看着曹承衍的反应，心想急不得，自己带给他的伤痛太多了。<br/>“一点点...”曹承衍老实回答，只是头有点疼而已。<br/>“那要不要和我再试试？”金宇硕小心翼翼问出这个话，他早就来反应了，虽然是曹承衍拒绝他的话，他会难受一夜，但他还是要询问曹承衍。<br/>“啊？”一时间尴尬，窘迫，害羞，害怕涌上来。<br/>“上一次，是不是很痛？”金宇硕将曹承衍整个身体都翻了过来。<br/>“我....我不记得了。”这个时候应该装傻才是。<br/>“上次回忆不好，忘了就忘了吧，从今以后的每一次都不许忘记。”这绝对是命令。<br/>吻，再一次朝着曹承衍袭去。两瓣唇厮磨着，缠绵着。<br/>“这一次，我一定不会弄疼你好不好？”金宇硕与曹承衍打着商量。曹承衍羞涩的根本不敢看他。<br/>“如果不愿意和我说，我不会强迫你。”虽然这一夜金宇硕会很煎熬。<br/>金宇硕炙热的眼睛盯着曹承衍。<br/>曹承衍只能用行动来回复，他抱住金宇硕的腰身“我没有不愿意。”<br/>金宇硕满脸惊喜，像是得到了赏赐一般，轻轻撩开曹承衍的睡衣。<br/>金宇硕的唇，再次朝着曹承衍压了过去，从额间，眉间到双眼，再到鼻子，最终停留在小嘴上，反复辗转舔衹着。<br/>渐渐的，唇舌开始向下移...<br/>来到终日不见阳光的胸口，含住那一枚小樱桃，反复吮吸。<br/>曹承衍的身体因为害羞变成了粉红色。<br/>手来到终日不见太阳的大腿内侧，曹承衍惊的连忙抓住金宇硕的手。<br/>“不愿意？”金宇硕见曹承衍这样问到。<br/>是不愿意吗？好像也不是。逐渐把手放开，得到默许的金宇硕更加放肆起来，往大腿揉揉捏捏的使曹承衍放松下来。<br/>随后趁着曹承衍不注意往那小穴中探入一指，引来曹承衍不适的痛呼“疼.......”<br/>金宇硕不敢乱动只能等曹承衍慢慢适应，虽然这对于他来说是十分难受的。但只要他的动作让曹承衍皱起眉头，金宇硕便会停下来，这无疑是对他残忍的。<br/>随着一根两根三根手指的探入，曹承衍的痛呼声减小，大概是适应了。金宇硕便探入自己的巨大，可这巨大岂是能和手指比的，才进入一个头曹承衍就已经忍不住呻吟出声“唔.......宇硕....好疼...”手紧紧抓着枕头。<br/>金宇硕伸手握住曹承衍的手与之十指相扣“一会就好了。”他这箭在弦上不得不发，进也不是，出也不是。最后心一横，一下子冲撞到底。曹承衍被这样一顶，喊出声来“啊....”<br/>金宇硕虽说是进去，可被这内壁吸的无法动弹，他也不敢急，等着曹承衍适应。大概是他们两互相太契合，曹承衍呼声渐小，金宇硕才开始最为原始的律动。<br/>亦不知道金宇硕做了多久，曹承衍累的只觉得天微微露白才结束。<br/>“累不累？”金宇硕躺在曹承衍身边问到。累...好累...金宇硕的体力怎么这么好。“头痛...”半晌，曹承衍闷闷带点撒娇的语气。“快睡吧，看你以后还喝不喝那么多酒了。”把曹承衍抱进怀里。<br/>“嗯。”闭上眼睛。其实，曹承衍没有睡，他一直在想，他们现在是什么关系。是恋人吗？明明他们已经分手，而且他们之间还有个李垠尚。<br/>算了，以后的事，以后再想好了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>我保证下篇是15 (?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>